


An Open Window and Warlock Books

by 2fab4u



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm so bad at this, Ish?? - Freeform, Kinda, M/M, also the title is so lame?? but oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:30:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2fab4u/pseuds/2fab4u
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Alec, darling, we will find him. I promise,’ Magnus says quietly, putting weight on the words. He puts his fingers under Alec’s chin and turns his head so he faces Magnus. His fingers feel soft and warm on his skin. ‘Believe me when I say this, we will find him.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Open Window and Warlock Books

The feeling of cold woke Alec up. Also the birds outside were making a lot of noise, already facing the new day with such an enthusiasm Alec could never feel at that time of the day. Guess Magnus forgot to close the window before going to bed. Again. Alec felt a light, cold breeze caressing his back, ruffling his hair gently and making goose bumps appear all over his skin. He also heard the steady, relaxing sound of the rain hitting the pavement on the street. The low grumbles of the morning traffic that would soon turn into something chaotic, reminded Alec weirdly enough of the feeling when his mother played a lullaby to him and Isabelle when they were younger. It was relaxing. Alec’s thoughts started get slower and stranger, shaping into some wonderful dreams but the feeling of cold, coming from the open window, was keeping him awake. Alec lifted the cover that was pooled around his hips to his ears and tried to focus on the new sensation of warmth and the steady rain, but the game was already lost. He couldn’t sleep, if the window was open but if he got up to close it, the last remains of sleep would fly away instantly through the window as he was about to close it.

Alec sighed deeply. He had hoped so badly to be able to sleep a bit later today than normally, now that he hadn’t slept at the Institute. Of course, he knows that there is a lot of work to do today, as usual. Planning to get Jace back was becoming a big problem, considering they didn’t have anything to go on to start planning the rescue mission. Magnus and Simon have been trying to get some information from the other downworlders, if they know anything or have seen something, but with bad results. Either they just don’t know anything or they are lying about it. He doesn’t believe in the latter because knowing Magnus, many wouldn’t dare to lie to him. With Simon, the lying makes perfect sense, but apparently Raphael has been with him almost every time when he’s been asking around, so most of them have probably known not to lie. At least, that’s what Magnus says. At the Institute, Jocelyn has been trying to come up with places where Valentine could be hiding, but it hasn’t been a lot. Alec also hasn’t even tried to locate Jace with their parabatai-bond because of how weak it still is. Things has been better with him and Jace, but they have still a lot to work through and talk about. He wouldn’t risk it. So yes, he has a lot of work to do today.  
Opening his eyes, Alec notices how Magnus’ bedroom is filled with grey, dim light. Turning slowly on his back, so he wouldn’t wake up Magnus, he sees from the open window that the sky is covered with dark grey clouds. The rain also looks like it’s coming down pretty hard. Alec doesn’t know if it’s still too early, or if the clouds are just covering the sun entirely, but there is no sign of it. Turning back to Magnus, Alec sees that he is still in deep sleep. Magnus has wrapped his cover around himself like a cocoon to protect him from the cold air. Clever, that is. Now, that Alec has this moment to himself, where nobody can shame him or judge him, he looks closely at Magnus. Of course, Magnus would never shame him for doing so, but sometimes it’s hard to admire Magnus and his beauty, when Magnus is staring at Alec with something so strong in his eyes that Alec has to look away. Some would that it’s love in his eyes but Alec wouldn’t know. Taking everything in, Alec notices that there is still glitter underneath Magnus’ eyes from his make-up the day before. It’s stuck on the skin underneath his eyes. Magnus had stayed up late last night trying to get a hold of some of his friends to ask them, if they know anything about Valentine or his whereabouts. So if washing his make-up off entirely in the middle of night wasn’t the number one thing on his list of priorities, Alec wouldn’t blame him. Magnus’ slightly dirty hair, because of his hair products from the day before, was pressed against the pillows but on the other side it was wildly sticking to every direction and messily hanging on his face. The breezes coming from outside were lightly moving these black strands of hair, making Magnus wrinkle his nose because the light movement tickled him. Seeing Magnus like this, without his daily make-up and styled hair, made him look almost childish. Especially seeing him sleeping, face relaxed and soft, made Alec forget that the man lying next to him was over four hundred years older than him and not a man of the same age as he is, without any knowledge of what the world is. He and Magnus have talked about Magnus’ immortality and where it takes them as couple. Which is very weird to even think about, them, as a couple. Weird. They’ve got a lot of to talk about but as for now, they have decided to live their lives a day by day and worry about the future later. Carpe diem, as they say. Alec would like more of a secured plan than this what they have now settled on, to know where all of this is going, but he has to just adapt to the situation. Not that he’s complaining though; these kinds of moments are the proof that this is the place where he belongs.

The floor is cold to his feet as he walks to the window to close it as quietly as possible. After that, he puts on his black sweater Magnus once complimented and the sweatpants Magnus borrowed him last night. Alec wasn’t even supposed to stay the night, but as the evening went on searching through Magnus’ books and hoping some of them would have information to help them, Magnus had just asked if he wanted to stay the night. They didn’t do anything special. Magnus just ordered some take-out and then they started researching again. Maybe there was some kissing and all that, but that’s not important. He had taken a shower, borrowed some clothes and gone to bed. Magnus had stayed up for a little longer to go through some old, magical warlock book and come to bed after Alec had already fallen asleep. Walking through the hall to the kitchen, Alec started to make coffee. It was greatly needed. The shiny steel of the coffee maker felt cold under his fingers and the smell of the brewed coffee already started to wake Alec up. The loft had kind of an eerie feeling to it. It was quite cold, the fire from the fireplace had died a long time ago into the night. It was quiet too, only the rain and the birds outside were audible. The loft itself was silent. Looking around the loft, Alec sees the old antique clock on the wall; 6.24 a.m. Well, that’s it for the late morning, Alec thoughts. As the warm, familiar smell of coffee starts to fill the cold apartment, giving it some life, Alec walks to the living room, next to the fancy looking coffee table where he and Magnus have spread all the possible books that could help them on saving Jace. Alec sits on the sofa, digging his toes deep into the soft, fluffy rug. In front of him is an open book, full of interesting looking words that Alec can’t read and funny looking pictures. For what Alec can make up of it, it’s probably a very complicated tracking spell that only a powerful warlock can do, so that’s probably why Magnus was looking into it. 

Flicking through Magnus’ notes, he hears soft footsteps behind him and in the matter of seconds, there’s Magnus standing next to him, looking as tired as one can be. Sometimes he is like a cat. Alec doesn’t even get to say morning before Magnus almost collapses next to him on the sofa, leaning into him with almost all of his weight. Magnus’ head on Alec’s shoulder stops Alec from moving his head but he is one hundred percent sure Magnus’ eyes are closed. ‘Morning,’ Alec says quietly, his voice raspy, to which Magnus just mumbles something incoherently. Magnus’ hair is tickling Alec’s ear. ‘What a boring and dull morning,’ Magnus says as he yawns. ‘I was hoping for a nice, beautiful morning that I could’ve spent with you doing some nice activities,’ Alec chuckles. ‘but scratch that, I wake up to rain and a cold, empty bed.’ Magnus lifts his head from Alec’s shoulder and slumps against the back of the sofa, sighing deeply. ‘Sorry, but I was woken up by an open window, that someone,’ Alec pointedly says, turning to Magnus. ‘had left open last night.’ Magnus gently slaps Alec’s back, ‘Oh, be quiet my love. Even I make mistakes sometimes.’ Magnus is lightly rubbing the area he just touched. ‘It’s rare, I give you that, but sometimes it does happen,’ Magnus says smiling. Alec laughs again. It’s weird for him to see Magnus this relaxed and mellow. He is such character and sometimes a little hard to keep up with, so to have him like this is a nice thing to see. They sit in silence for a couple of minutes, Alec just looking through their notes and Magnus lightly touching Alec’s back. ‘Why are the birds so noisy and nervous today?’ Magnus asks with a hint of annoyance in his voice, as he listens to the singing happening outside. ‘I don’t know, maybe they’re nervous too about Valentine and his great army of new shadowhunters, and that he’s going to destroy everything alive that stands in his way?’ Alec mutters. It’s really getting harder to think straight with all this stress and fear in their lives. These new threats are affecting everyone and it’s showing. Magnus sits up straight and puts a reassuring hand on Alec’s neck. It feels nice. It feels familiar. It feel safe. ‘They should be thankful, those little buggers. All they have to worry about is, if someone throws a dried up bread at them early in the morning because of their horrible noise,’ Magnus says, raising his voice at the end of the sentence like he’s saying it to the birds on the street. Alec doesn’t say anything, he just keeps his gaze on the coffee table. ‘Alec, darling, we will find him. I promise,’ Magnus says quietly, putting weight on the words. He puts his fingers under Alec’s chin and turns his head so he faces Magnus. His fingers feel soft and warm on his skin. ‘Believe me when I say this, we will find him.’ With no hesitation as Alec looks into Magnus’ eyes, he leans forward and kisses him. It’s nothing like the kisses last night, it’s not full of heat and passion, it’s a tender, dry lips on lips-kiss. It’s the simplest movements of lips against each other. It doesn’t feel that their time is running out and they have to do it as quickly as they can, because if they don’t, they will never have the chance to do it again. The kiss is full of trust and unlimited amount of time. It’s all that Alec needs in this moment. It doesn’t take his breath away and it doesn’t make him forget about Jace, but it’s Magnus giving him all this reassurance that they will find a way and that he’s going to be with Alec to end of the line. When they part, Alec licks his lips and to his surprise, Magnus kisses him quickly again. Then he just rises to his feet, turns around swiftly and looks at Alec with such warmth in his eyes, that Alec wouldn’t be able to look away even if he wanted to. He doesn’t though. ‘Come on, my dear Nephilim,’ he says as straightens his hand to Alec to take. ‘let’s enjoy some delicious breakfast and have a cup of the coffee you made, and after that we’ll get back to work. Does that sound reasonable?’ Alec smiles at Magnus, hoping that the things he feels for this wonderful, warm-hearted man shows through. ‘Yeah, that sounds reasonable,’ he says, as he takes Magnus’s hand. ‘Wonderful! What would like for breakfast then?’ Magnus says as he starts to drag Alec towards the kitchen. Alec laughs, ‘Pancakes, maybe?’ Magnus just smirks at him and snaps his fingers, breakfast is served.

**Author's Note:**

> if you've come this far, thank u so much for reading this :)  
> if u want to talk my tumblr is @dattmaddario  
> have an amazingly wonderful day!!!


End file.
